


Rey's Sexcapades

by Disneyfan1234



Series: Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Slave Leia, Smut in future chapters, is a slut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last experience, Rey isn't ready to be done, luckily she has quite an adventure ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Enjoy!

Rey fazed into existence and instantly knew something was wrong. She looked around her and saw a castle type building on a plateau, two suns, and sand for miles in all directions. It reminded Rey of Jakku, but different. Rey loved sand. She loved how it was coarse and rough, she didn't find it irritating, and she loved how it got everywhere. It gave her the opportunity to strip down. Since she didn't know where she was, she decided to do just that, but then she realized she never took her clothes back from Padmé. Rey sat down in the sand, fully nude. She feels the sand around her kitty. Rey gets to work. After licking her hand, she rubs it across her taint, gently moaning. She uses her other one to grab her d cup breast. After warming herself up, she goes straight to two fingers and shoves them in her moistened folds.  
"Ohh yeah!" Rey says as she begins fingering herself. She bites her nipple as she thinks of Padmé (and Ahsoka) and the things they had done. She imagined Padmé and her double d boobs covered in her own cum, the look on her face as she orgasmed. These thoughts were all Rey needed.  
"Shit yes! Yes! Padmé!" Rey shouted as she came, feeling the waves of pleasure roll through her. As she wondered what to do next, she felt a painful impact with the back of her head and blacked out.


	2. The Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having awakened in a new place, Rey is introduced (and seduced) by a familiar face.

When Rey came to, she was in a room that she did not recognize. She saw that she was sitting in a chair, and was completely nude. She also noticed that there was a woman in one of the corners. She looked somewhat familiar, but really hot in the velvet/gold bikini she was wearing. Rey immediately wanted the bikini off of her guest.   
"Hi, welcome to Jabba's Palace. You are now a slave girl and will do whatever our master please."   
"Where are my clothes?"   
"It doesn't matter. The tailors are busy creating your new outfit, but as of now, you don't need clothes." Her visitor says as she sits on Rey's lap, "Mind if I practice on you? Of course not." The slave turned around and gave Rey a great view of her ass, making Rey slightly wet.   
"My name is Leia, but you call me princess while I make you come."   
"Okay, princess." Rey says, eager to see what Leia had in store.   
"Good girl, we'll get along nicely." Leia says as she starts to crawl towards Rey. "You've never met a girl like me." Leia grabbed Rey's shoulders, pulled herself up, and began her lap dance. Leia did everything. She put her boobs in Rey's face, showed her ass and even lightly rubbed herself. Leia knew she was doing good due to the increasing moisture from Rey.   
"Please, give me release." Rey begged.   
"Fine, but we're going to do it my way." Leia crawled onto Rey's lap after her bikini had been discarded, looked Rey deep in her eyes, and began to move her hips in a way that rubbed her taint against Rey's. "Yes, princess! Yes!" Rey moans. Leia can tell that Rey was weakened from her dance, so she pulls her finishing move.   
"Scream for me." Leia whispers as she grabs Rey's head and shoves it into her breasts. Motor Boating Leia's tits was what Rey needed.   
"Princess! Oh Shit Yes Princess! I love it!" Rey's screams were muffled by Leia's tits, but her squirt was not. Rey squirted all over Leia's lower half. The spray of juices against her cat set of Leia as well.   
"Oh shit! Yes!" Both women screamed in unison because seeing Leia come made Rey come a second time. After they had settled down, Rey looks at Leia.   
"You're so much better than my hand." They both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, there will be more.


End file.
